


Peaceful, Finally:

by charmedlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Assassinated, Consensual, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future, Future Fic, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Peace, Talking, Tragedy, Victory, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/charmedlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Prue watched the battle finally ending, & she felt a sense of peace, Someone comes along & greets her, as she was leaving the spot, that she was watching her family from, Will she be glad to see him?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	Peaceful, Finally:

*Summary: Prue watched the battle finally ending, & she felt a sense of peace, Someone comes along & greets her, as she was leaving the spot, that she was watching her family from, Will she be glad to see him?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

Prudence "Prue" Halliwell was watching from her spot in the afterlife, She was so impressed that her sisters, Piper, Phoebe, & Paige stopped the ultimate form of evil from happening, She was also impressed, despite the pain that they felt from losing her & her dying, They managed on, & kept their destiny going for this long, & she is happy that they are gonna get peace.

 

**"Way to go, Guys, ** _You_** deserve it"** , she thought to herself, as she watched them reuniting, & enjoying the victories that came from winning this battle, She wished that she could be there with them, & participating in the festivities, that was happening. The Former Witch/Empath was feeling sort of peacefully, when a presence came & stood next to her.

 

"Your sisters managed to kick some major ass, & saved the world for the final time, For awhile, anyway", Inspector Andrew "Andy" Trudeau said with a smile, as they continued on watching from their spots. He kissed the top of her head, & said, "Come on, Baby, We have to go, We have some big things to do, Since we made it here". The Beauty sighed, & was getting a bit emotional, & the former cop tilted her head, so she was looking at him, "You can see them anytime that you want", That made Prue feel a little bit better.

 

"Let's go", she said, as she waved a hand, & the bubble from where she was watching everything from, disappeared, & they held hands, as they were making their way back to their "home", She asked, "Do you think this case will be difficult ?", Andy smiled, & said, "Nah, Compared to the ones, that we had while we were alive, This will be a piece of a cake", & the couple spent the rest of their time talking, & enjoying the other's company, as they reached their destination.

 

The End.


End file.
